The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to a tool for inserting and removing electrical connectors having a high density of connection pins to a circuit board.
Modern electronic devices, such as server systems for data communications systems, include an array of electrical connectors interconnecting circuit boards and peripheral devices of the system. A primary circuit board, sometimes referred to as a motherboard, often utilizes a number of peripheral circuit boards, sometimes referred to as daughter cards, in operation. Electrical connectors establish communication between the motherboard and the daughter cards, and typically include many pin contacts which are inserted through holes in the motherboard to establish electrical contact therewith.
Due to a large number of pin contacts in a relatively small area, large insertion and extraction forces may be generated when installing the connectors, and proper engagement of the pins of the connector to the motherboard can therefore be difficult. The applied force to overcome the mechanical resistance of the connector to insertion or removal from the motherboard tends to flex or bow the motherboard. Deflection of the motherboard as the connectors are installed makes installation and/or removal of the connectors more difficult, and may compromise the integrity of the electrical connection between the connectors and the motherboard.
Further, once installed to the motherboard, the electrical connectors are difficult to remove from the motherboard for service and maintenance of the system. Consequently, in some systems it has become conventional to take the server system off-line, disassemble the motherboard and daughter cards, and remove the motherboard from the system for service. The motherboard is then taken to a separate location where scopes, tweezers and tools are used to carefully extract and install connectors as desired, and then the motherboard is returned and the server system re-assembled.
Aside from being physically difficult to accomplish, off-site service of the motherboard is undesirable because it requires that the server system be shut down and powered off to dismantle the motherboard. Shutting down a busy server system inconveniences system users and may lead to economic loss.